Tyler North
Notes *Modelled by Alice *Child of Hades *Mother is Melissa North, a Forensics Scientist *Tyler was born on June 21 due to an affair **Melissa was sick of her relationship with her cheating husband when she met Hades ***They divorced shortly after she announced her pregnancy *Named Tyler North just because her mom wanted to call her Ty *Ty grew up relatively normal **With the occasional weird experiences of weird looking creaturespeople ***Like they looked like they crawled out of a grave...seriously *Ran into a Hellhound once **She didn't realize that it was one ***She ended up spending a good ten minutes petting it *Attacked by Kampe and a run into Cerberus Skills Offensive #Children of Hades can create one weapon out of diamond at a time or enhance an existing weapon of their own or an allies with a diamond coating that makes them unbreakable and stronger. After a short time, the diamond weapon/coating becomes weak and brittle. #Children of Hades can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hellfire for a few moments before closing. The hellfire is more powerful than normal fire, but it’s likely to harm the user, so this power must be used carefully. Defensive #Children of Hades have the ability to create a dome of hardened soil and diamonds, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Hades can conjure a set of very durable bone armor around themselves which grants enhanced protection against physical attacks. The longer the armor is maintained, the more energy is drained. After which, the armor grows weak, brittle and falls of the user’s body. Passive #Children of Hades are able to communicate with and command the dead, able to sense spirits or other undead beings. . #Children of Hades can sense when a mortal, half-blood, nymph/spirit that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Supplementary #Children of Hades have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Hades have a heightened control over undead and can usurp dominance from others who control undead who aren’t also children of Hades. #Children of Hades can telekinetically move dead matter. #Children of Hades can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades are able to summon skeletal/zombie humanoids/animals to do their bidding, the more animals summoned and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. Any armor/weaponry the undead possess increases the strain of the summoning. The undead can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained of their energy. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can use their energy to enhance their undead minions causing them to be more limber and be able to endure more attacks, essentially, undead meat-shields. The user can fight beside the constructs, but not at full force. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades are able to use many recent deaths to empower themselves for a short time, making them stronger and quicker. The user is immune to all attacks and receives a boost in their existing abilities over necromancy. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. Common Traits #Children of Hades have innate knowledge of the Underworld, able to guide themselves and allies to how to enter,explore and escape the Underworld. (as long as they aren’t already dead) #Children of Hades tend to have dark attitudes and appreciate shadowy places. #Children of Hades typically have an appreciation for the earth, feeling more comfortable on the ground rather than being in the sky or the sea. #Children of Hades often grow up to make great morticians. History Melissa North was not your typical woman. No way. In fact, she was a forensics scientist and wasn't afraid to talk about her work if you asked her. Which, of course, made plenty of people uncomfortable. Especially her husband, David North. Now these two disagreed so frequently that it was one of the most frequently discussed topics regarding these two. After all, how could two people, that obviously could live happily never knowing each other, get married? Well, they were in love once. They just quickly fell out of love but never bothered to divorce one another. Why? Well, they didn't want to deal with a lawyer. So, it was no surprise when Melissa found herself falling for a man that was interested in her line of work. Nor was it a surprise when she found herself pregnant with said man's child. It definitely wasn't a surprise when the Norths finally decided that they shouldn't be together. After all, who would want to have two parents that obviously wanted nothing to do with each other? Melissa was the happiest she ever could be when her darling baby girl was born. She decided to name her Tyler, since she decided right then that her daughter wouldn't bend to stereotypes or the like...for whatever reason. Tyler always knew there was something odd about herself. After all, she constantly saw ghosts in graveyards and the like. Not that it bothered her, of course. Heck, she even decided to start petting a huge black mastiff with red eyes just because it kept staring at her. Of course she kept getting weird looks. Who knows why. Naturally, that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. In fact, when she was barely twelve when she had her first run in with an actual monster. Well, besides hellhounds but they're just big fluff balls. Tyler was just minding her own business at a park one day (her mom was working at a crime scene) when she was tapped on the shoulder by some woman. The conversation started out normally enough, there was the typical "Where's your mother, dear?" question and what not. In fact, she even asked for some help with some of her groceries. Apparently, her home wasn't to far from the park and she couldn't take them all in since her husband wasn't home yet. Naturally, Ty agreed. When they were far enough away from civilization, the kind woman began to change into a snake haired, dragon-legged, black winged thing. She remembered the two yellow weapons the woman wielded and how she stalked her way towards her, like a predator. When she was about to strike, a dome of hard soil and diamonds protected her. However, she slowly found herself getting tired, so she tried to leave. The dome fell and she ran. She tried to outrun the kampe with the small amount of energy she had left. Ty found her mother and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that the monster was gone. Suffice to say, she took a nap. What she didn't know, was that a group of demigods had intercepted the Kampe and took her out. They didn't fail to notice the young girl who made a dome out of diamond and soil. So, they searched for her. When they found her leaving the crime scene with her mother, they cornered them and immediately told her about Camp Half-Blood. Melissa knew this day would come. After all, she did sleep with the God of the Underworld. So when she took the kids home, she handed her daughter a black stone bracelet with the simple words, "This was sent to me from your father. He told me to give it to you when you were ready." Tyler immediately put the bracelet on, unsure how it could possibly be important. Later that week, she traveled to Camp Half-Blood. Once there, she was claimed by Hades, much to her surprise. In hindsight, she shouldn't have been. It was pretty obvious. That's also how she found out her bracelet was actually a stygian iron scythe. Hey, she couldn't complain. After all, it allows her to protect herself against monsters. Personality Tyler North is a curious young lady. She prefers to explore the things around her so she can better understand her surroundings. She also tends to be slightly aggressive towards those she doesn't like or if she's in a bad mood. She likes to be by herself at times when things get to overwhelming for her. She loves the dark, which sounds so cliché but it's true. She has a dry sense of humor but will only joke around if she's comfortable around you. Tyler is very observant and isn't afraid to let you know what she's found out. She is very respectful to those that are older to her (namely the adults) and to the dead. She doesn't like walking through graveyards because of this. She doesn't want to walk on their heads after all! Tyler is very stubborn as well so good luck in trying to change her opinions or beliefs. Category:CHB Characters Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Character Category:Work in progress Category:Idea